Birthday!
by nedandchuck
Summary: For my awsome friend KeroNya on her b-day!  Aug 14  Best wishes! Hope you had an awsome time, sorry I wasn't here to celebrate! :  Pairings are: blues together, reds together, greens together, Natsukan and LukaxHotaru!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gauken Alice, Powerpuff Girls Z, or Black. (Deep Sea Neko-chan owns Black.) Sorry if I get their names wrong, its been a while since I've watched PPGZ...**

**I hope you enjoy this story, its for a best friend's birthday! Happy 14th, Kero-chaaan! **

"I'm telling you!" Karou yelled. "They're super powers!"

"But, we're heroines!" Miyako cried as she and her sisters struggled to get free. "Please let us go!" the blonde pleaded.

The professor and Ken were "conveniently" out shopping, so the girls didn't know what to do, and for some reason (A/N: its called a barrier, not "some reason") they couldn't use their powers!

"Yeah, yeah," muttered one of the men. "Just get into the truck."

"And besides…" Momoko tugged at her arm to get it free, failing. "Who _is _ Alice?"

The kidnappers sweatdropped. "Just come on…" they said.

Momoko struggled a little longer, before relaxing, upset, it her kidnappers arms.

Karou kept fighting until four or five men (and a young looking woman) had to wrestle her into a big black van.

"Oh, cause that's not suspicious _at all_." Karou grumped as she was buckled into the back seat, between the crying blonde and sulking red head.

They stopped at a rundown house and came out with a struggling Butch followed by a not-so-struggling Brick, and a relaxed Black (little girl, instead of blue, red or green, her color is Black, property of Deep Sea Neko!) and a sleeping (?) Boomer.

Karou laughed at them.

"You guys got caught?" she snickered.

"So did you." Butch retorted.

"Meh…" Karou stuck out her tongue.

Momoko sighed and Brick rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Miyako sobbed into a blushing Boomer's shoulder(Who was [obviously] awake).

Though everyone soon released nothing really bad was going to happen to them, and just relaxed in the surprisingly comfortable benches.

They finally arrived at an extremely protected gate. "Why are the walls so big? Doesn't it look cruel?" Miyako questioned, shivering against her boyfriend.

"It's to keep people out." they explained.

A small, "oh…" was all the response they got.

"And to keep the students in…" laughed one of the "guards", earning him a smack by the driver, sitting next to him.

"What does he mean by that?" Momoko asked.

"Well," answered a teacher named Narumi, who hadn't done a bit of helping when they got either group of children, but instead had offered to 'watch the van'. "Some of the children here attempt to escape." he shrugged. "Although, theres no reason to…"

"Will there be dress shops?" Miyako leaned towards Narumi-sensei and away, much to Boomer's dismay, from her boyfriend.

"Yes," he smiled warmly.

"And cake shops?" Momoko licked her lips. "And candy stores?"

Brick rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics.

"Yep" Narumi answered.

"And stadiums?" Karou and Butch said in unison. "Like, for soccer?"

"hm…" Narumi looked at the others and shrugged. "Not that I know of…But probably!" he added at their scowls.

"We'll be at the school soon." Huffed a mean-looking teacher, the driver, they hadn't caught his name, yet.

They stopped in front of the school and got out. A brunette girl walked up to them and waved. "Hi, Narumi-sensei! Hi, Jin-Jin!"

The driver (obviously 'Jin-Jin') nodded to her and Narumi hugged her. "Mikan-chan, this is (in no particular order) Blossom(Momoko), Bubbles(Miyako), and Buttercup(Karou), and their… boyfriends?" he asked to make sure. The girls nodded shyly. "Brick, Boomer, and Butch…"

Mikan smiled. "Cool! That's Hotaru, my best friend, and her boyfriend(Luka-pyon), and Kokoro Yome, or Koko. He reads minds. And…" She blushed. "N-Natsume-kun."

"Natsume is Mikan's boyfriend." Narumi explained, suppressing a smirk.

Mikan's blush spread. "He's not!"

Narumi smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Sorry, he's your fiancee…"

"W-well, yeah…" she blushed harder and looked away.

Natsume walked up. "Are you harassing Mikan?" he glared.

"Yes." Narumi answered and walked away with the rest of the teachers.

Mikan showed them to her three star room (A/N: yes, I upgraded her! Got a problem? *glare*).

"Wooow…" Miyako stared in awe. She sat behind Mikan, playing carefully with her hair.

Natsume sat beside his 'girlfriend/basically fiancee'. (A/N: if you read the manga, you'd understand, explanation at bottom, in the end…disclaimer…thingy…bobber…)

Hotaru and Luka(pyon) were also there, just watching the scene from a corner.

A small knock on the door, and than loud rapping (A/N: like knocking, not what you youngsters [okay, okay, your older than me, whatever!] call music!). Mikan answered the door. "Hi, guys!"

"Mikan is friends with everyone." Luka sort of explained.

Natsume smiled (O.O) proudly at her. A couple of cute girls walked in (It's me and KeroNyaaaa! :3).

One had shoulder length brown hair with red and blonde highlights. The other had caramel brown hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes were an orangey-brown color.

"Hi, I'm Kitty, or Neko-chan…or Hannah…whichever you wanna call me…" the one with short brown hair shrugged.

"I'm Miyuki." The other with said, the slightest hint of timidness in her voice, that wanted you to hug (glomp which I know she hates) her for being so cute. (^v^)

"I'm Miyako!" Miyako stood and took Miyuki's hands. "Your very cute!"

Miyuki blushed a light shade. "Thanks… You are too."

"I'm Boomer." Boomer stood up too and practically stuck to his kanajou (girlfriend in Japanese, it can also be used to refer to a young girl)

"I'm Momoko." the red headed girl nodded to her boyfriend. "This is Brick."

Brick nodded. "Thats Karou and Butch." he said, pointing to the green couple, playing on Nooks and iPhones.

"I'm Noggi Luka." said Luka. "This is my- erm…Hotaru."

"Cool." Kitty smiled at them. "We're actually friends of Tsubasa and Miseki…"

"We're in junior high." Miyuki said, turning away from her talk with Miyako about what hair products she used.

"Oh, which brings me to what we came here for." Kitty shook her head and turned to Mikan. "Tsubasa needs you, stat."

"He wouldn't tell us what for." Miyuki pouted, and the girls exited. "See ya later, Mikan-kohai…" (Kohai is underclassmen, or junior)

"Hey," Luka said as Mikan got her shoes on to go. "We forgot to ask what their Alices are…"

"Kitty can turn into a cat, half a cat (human with neko paws, tail and ears) or just has cat senses." Hotaru said, researching on her iPhone.

"And Miyuki?" Karou asked, looking up from her Nook.

"Doesn't say…" Hotaru shrugged and left, dragging Luka along.

**OK! NATSUME AND MIKAN ARE FIANCEE AND…ERM…FIANCEE-EE DUE TOOOO: **

**Alice stones are things you make with your powers.**

**It's said that when you exchange Alice Stones, you'll live a life of love and happiness with the person you exchanged it with.**

**It's basically like proposing (and accepting a proposal) and Mikan and Natsume did this "ritual" when Mikan was "kidnapped" sort of. Please read the manga if this explanation does not suffice! Yes, I'm talkin to you, Onee-chan…**

***does the Honey-Honey (a Vocaloid song?) dance* Please review!**

**Mikan: *doing Triple Baka dance (fits so well! ;])* PLEEEEASE!**

**Hotaru: yes…**

***stops dancing* okay, so, we're doing a mini-dare!**

**Natsume: *reading from script* yay…**

**You send in dares!**

**Luka: *also reading from script* and we'll do them…**

***tic mark* can you guys do it a little less enthusiastically?**

**Natsume: yes…**

***grabs bat* okay… *lights bat on fire***

**^w^ Please wait ^w^-O.O-^w^**

**Natsume: *in a corner all crumpled up***

**Thank you for reading, now hit that button!**

**Mikan: AH! MY BOYFRIEND!**

**No! Mikan must never yell…or say Ah… Y^Y**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!**

**Mikan: HELLO!**

**Hotaru: *nods***

**Luka: *as punishment for being unenthusiastic last chapter!***

**(We're gonna make your heart go bang bang!)**

**When I realized it, in front of my computer, Good Morning**

**and when I don't notice, sleepiness appeared**

**Koko: [SOWY, KOKO-CHAN!] (ahh-uu-ahh-uu)**

**When I'm busy, by huge approaching words, I get lured in**

**Koko: (Your so stupid!)**

**I was just tricked!**

**I'm just not going to make it...**

**In this moment of desperation**

**Something came by me in a flash**

**I just gave uuuup!**

**Baka, Baka, Baka**

**What drives you so much?**

**(drives~)**

**Take off to an unknown world**

**WITH HOPE!**

**Luka and Koko: Baka, Baka, Baka!**

**Aren't there so many things you can do?**

**(many things~)**

**If you want to cry,**

**laugh,**

**or sulk**

**Just leave it to us!**

**Creative minds can't break**

**Everybody was saying so, but it was already broken**

**Koko: (Hey, its wrong!)**

**Don't mind, if it is recovery again**

**We're full of flowing with motivation**

**All: Li~ike an hourglass**

**I made it ha~alfhearted**

**I was unsatisfied with it**

**and I searched for the idea**

**but I was too ti~ired!**

**Baka, Baka, Baka!**

**She's standing me up!**

**It's too bad you say I cut corners**

**(too bad~)**

**I'll be happy if we can show our seriousness**

**for you**

**Baka, Baka, Baka**

**Forget that it can only do nothing**

**(tho~ow it awa~ay)**

**Singing**

**Dancing**

**or Drawing**

**Sending!**

**For me~e**

**Koko: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (120 times!)**

**Tetopetenson**

**Baka, Baka, Baka**

**What drives you so much?**

**(drives~)**

**Take off to an unknown world**

**WITH HOPE!**

**Baka, Baka, Baka!**

**Aren't there so many things you can do?**

**(many things~)**

**If you want to cry,**

**laugh,**

**or sulk**

**Just leave it to us!**

**Baka, Baka, Baka!**

**He's standing me up!**

**It's too bad you say I cut corners**

**(too bad~)**

**I'll be happy if we can show our seriousness**

**for you**

**Baka, Baka, Baka**

**Forget that it can only do nothing**

**(tho~ow it awa~ay)**

**Singing**

**Dancing**

**or Drawing**

**Sending!**

**I'm going to make you see my true color!**

**(FIN!)**

**Good boy! want more? please request a song for your fav characters (or me and KeroNya) to sing! (using PM or review)**

Mikan panted upon reaching the "Special Class Hangout" or whatever.

Miseki ran out and beckoned to her. "Hurry! Before she gets back!"

Mikan ran inside and fell into the couch. "Before who gets back?" she sighed.

Tsubasa locked the door. "Miyuki"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because..." Kitty said stepping out of the shadows.

Mikan nearly screamed. "Don't scare me like that!" she glared (O.O)

Kitty grabbed her arm, pretending to be hurt by Mikan's glare. "Ouch…Anyway, I've called this meeting to order-"

"Actually I called it…" Tsubasa said, Kitty threw him a look that could kill.

"Ignoring that…" Kitty huffed. "This meeting has been called to order to discuss an EXTREMELY important topic."

"Extremely?" Tsubasa's eyes widened, prepared for the worst. "Is Rei back? Again?"

"No, bigger, its-"

"Is there someone who snuck in? Is there a traitor amongst us?"

"SHUT UP! Will some one shut him up? Why do you choose NOW to interrupt?"

"He had a couple sodas…" Miseki said and hit Tsubasa.

"Please keep him away from those…and mangas too, he seems to get ideas from them…" Kitty shook her head. "Moving on! The extremely important thing is…"

A drumroll…and a thud. Everyone gathered around Tsubasa's unconscious body and the dictionary that lay beside his head.

"Oops…" Kitty bat her long eyelashes. "My hand seems to have slipped… It'll slip again if anyone else interrupts… Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." She sighed. "The important thing is…" She cast a sideways glance at the body laying on the ground, expecting it to jump up and interrupt. "It'sMiyuki'!" She said.

"What?" Mikan said.

Kitty sighed. "It's Miyuki's birthday, and we gotta throw her a party!"

"Shouldn't she be here to help? She likes planning parties…right?"

"I dunno…"

"Isn't she your best friend?" a random kid tested. Another thud, and another unconscious body.

"^v^ Please refrain from asking strange questions…"

"But that question wasn't strange." said another kid.

"It was to me. Everyone knows we're very close…" (lol, maybe not very, but pretty close)

"Okaaay."

"OKAAAY!" Kitty said. "I've thought of a theme!" she smirked and unrolled a big banner.

_**Vocaloid**_

"Vocaloid…Isn't that your theme?" thud.

"Miyu-chan likes it too!" she continued with, "Okaaay! Let's try our best! Ne?"

"YEAH!" said all the kids. (minus the three unconscious bodies)

knock, knock, knock.

"It's Miyuki!" Kitty yelled and gathered her banner and things and backed into the shadows. "Until we meet again, I was neva here…" she winked.

Mikan unlocked the door and opened it. Miyuki came in and sat down. "I think I saw a bear O.O"

Kitty (who was now a…well… kitty) jumped onto Miyuki's lap and let out a long meow.

"There aren't any bears here…" Mikan assured her.

**That was a meaningless chapter!**

**Mikan: no, it wasn't**

**nu-hu…**

**Natsume: Mikan said it wasn't so, as much as I'd like to agree and say your an awful author, no, it wasn't *makes a fire***

**since when did you agree with Polka-chan?**

**Mikan: that name is reserved for Natsume!**

**Natsume: but you said I couldn't call you that!**

**Mikan: ^w^ I did…**

**Whatever…**

**All: MEANINGLESS! YOUR LIFE IS MEANINGLESS!**

**Ikr! :( lol :(] :[) emoticons!**

**:3 ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaand we're back! Please send reviews, good or bad.**

**Natsume: just the mean ones…**

***crying***

**Mikan: Yosh, Yosh, Nya-chan! Natsu-kun, be nicer!**

**Natsume: *sad* sowy…**

**:(…:3 *hugs Natsume* It's o-tay!**

**Natsume: ^^ thanks**

**ALTER EGO NATSUME! We'll see a lot of him in this chapter! :3**

Mikan sat with Natsume and Hotaru and Luka and Kitty and Tsubasa and Mitsuki in her room.

"So, after the trip," Kitty sighed about the camping trip they were taking the next day. "We'll throw an amazing vocalic themed party." she took an unblown ballon out of her box of party…stuff and blew it up. "See, theres balloons in the shape of Voca-peoples." She took out an iPod. "I just uploaded as many songs as I could find, like, a bunch, so no one'll get tired of the songs, even if we put it on repeat." She played Triple Baka (my theme song :D). "Okay, also… rem… that kid who can transform… yeah, and the guy who can transform other people (some of those guys in SA have useless talents.) are gonna turn peoples into Vocapeople."

Mikan raised her hand. "Um…"

"What's wrong?" Kitty leaned forward.

"Um, your in the SA…" she whispered.

Kitty laughed. "Yep, my talent is probably the worst of 'em" she smiled. "Don't put your hands up like that, I'd never throw a book at a kohai!"

"The second kid you threw one at was a year older than Mikan, but still our kohl."

Kitty coughed. "Oh? really? Hadn't noticed…"

Tsubasa shook his head. "Anyways…"

"Yeah…" Kitty put it down. "You guys just have to do the things listed." She handed them each lists. "Don't do anything else. And you let Miyuki see them and you'll die." she smiled cutely, with a hint of evil. "Understand?"

A girl burst in. "Yo, minna!" she winked.

"Elle! ^w^" Kitty hugged her.

"A random person just hugged me…O.O" Elle said.

"Okay, well, this is Elle, She's Miyu's best friend." Kitty smiled.

"That explains a lot…" Miseki smirked.

A book was thrown and dodged. The iPod played another song.

"Elle's Alice is teaching, she tells you something and you remember it forever." (Lol, Elle-chan!)

Elle nodded and sat down. "Um… so I'm supposed to help because I probably know Miyuki better than Kitty…"

Kitty nodded and gave Elle a paper. "Again, show these to Miyu and you die. Kay?"

When they finished and Mikan and Natsume waved them off.

"What do you think that was about?" Natsume asked.

"Who knows." She whispered. They went back to her room and shut the door. "So…"

"Yup…" Natsume sat on a bean bag.

"Erm, how are your classes?" Mikan asked, just for something to say.

"Ah, their okay…" Natsume said, wonder why she asked, she _was_ in the same class as him, always sitting next to him.

"Yeeah…" She laid down on her stomach, on her bed, _'what do normal couples do? I'll have to observe Miseki and Tsubasa-senpai next time…'_

Natsume sighed. _Great, I'm boring her… ._

"Um!" they both said.

Mikan looked down. "Go ahead…"

"So, erm, Luka and I were talking about stuff-" he said.

Mikan nodded, "Ah, cool…"

He continued. "Apparently, Hotaru is getting on his case cause they haven't gone on a date in a while."

Mikan sorta-glared at him for sorta-making fun of her friend. "It's hard to imagine Hotaru whining about something that uses money…"

Natsume laughed. "So I said, 'Well, just take her out!' and Luka said, 'I did, but I got the feeling she was bored.'"

"Hotaru isn't the type to say out loud that she's bored while on something like a date, either." Mikan said, propping her chin with her hands and swinging her legs.

"Yeah. So he said, 'Soooo… I thought we could on a double date?' and he was so hopeful, I couldn't say no, so…rem…" Natsume averted her eyes. "Do you wanna go out Saturday?"

"I…um… sure…" Mikan forced a smile through her attempt to hold back a blush. _'Wah! He didn't ask normally, so it kinda threw me off.'_

Natsume picked up her stuffed frog ,squished it, and shifted. "Great, so, ano, around three…"

"Y-yeah."

"See ya then."

"Y-yeah."

"I gotta go, see ya at supper."

"Y-yeah."

Natsume got up and headed towards the door, but before he opened it, he turned and smiled at her. "Bye." He turned back around.

"Wait!" Mikan got up."

Natsume turned back around (. woah, I'm getting dizzy), and just as he did Mikan planted a kiss on his cheek. She looked down and said, "B-bye." shyly.

"Y-yeah. Bye." Natsume blushed hard.

**Ja-jaaa!**

**Natsume: /./ idiot.**

**Nooo! I'm not either!**

**Mikan: she's not?**

**:'( no! I'm not *anime cries (that means I cried veeery cutely!)***

**Hotaru: It's okay, Nya-chan! I'm here! everything'll be okay!**

***hugs her super tight, sniffle* I-I wuv alter-Hotaru!**

**Luka: *hugs her too* ME TOO!**

**All: *turn into alter-selves***

**Natsume: YAY! I LOVE YOU AAAAALL!**

**Mikan: *goth* whatever… *texting***

***very depressed, sigh* noooothing matters…**

**All my(close)friends: *SCREAM* wtf happeeeened?**

**Nothing matters...**

**Luka: what did you say?*scowl* of course things matter! *holds up a manga* like anime, manga and games those things all matter a lot!**

**Hotaru: *glomps him* and me?**

**Luka: O.O puh-lease, I don't have time for a girlfriend!**

**Hotaru: *sniffle, sniffle* Luka-piyo… DAIKIRAI!**

**O.O this is entertaining!**

**random dude: what happened to alter you?**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oha-Lucky!**

**Mikan: O.O**

**WAAH! Can you believe this is the 4'th episode (erm, chapter) of this GA-PPG crossover?**

**Natsume: A-ano…**

**I'm your navigator, Nya Neko-chan!**

**Shirashi: Yeppers! And I'm her assistant, Shirashi Minorou~des!**

…

**Shirashi: …wait, where's Akira-sama?**

**O.O *hides bloody knife* head cold?**

**Shirashi: oh…**

**(lol, this was a sorta-parody of Lucky Channel! A part of Lucky Star! Just like this chapter was sponsored by Lucky Star! [except not for real!])**

Anyways, sorry to interrupt in the middle of the story, but I have GOT to say…:

Okay! If any of ya'll out there have a friend/relative/its your own b-day, And you are too busy (Or you think it's just weird to get for yourself) a birthday present, please review/PM me, and I'll write something!

Hotrau: Of course she'd like payment in return…

NO!

Hotaru: like say to a friend: "OH! I just LOVE NyanyaNek0's stories! You should read em!

Not, you don't gotta do that! *chuckles nervously*

Hotaru: If we don't get your payment (a friend's review) in three weeks, the story will go down…

SHUT UP HOTARU! I'm sorry peoples, that won't happen!

Luka: *wearing cute bunny ears* of course, If the story is unsatisfactory, there's a money back guarantee!

STOP PROMISING THE IMPOSSIBLE!

I'm sorry! Their turning this into a business opportunity… But seriously, I'll write a good one! (the best I can!) And if I get a review, I'll be happy, but ya know, theres no rule that you have to…

Hotaru: so remember your payment!

HOTARU WO BAKA! *thwacks her*

**waaah! that was a suuugoi boring chapter! ne, Shirashi-kun?**

**Shirashi: y-yeah… *gets call* Akira's WHAT?**

***nervous* haha! thats all the time we have for today, minna! Gomen-yo! Bye-nee! :3**

***peice of cardboard with (Our GAPPG) on it falls down, you can hear us talking behind it***

**Shirashi: You killed her didn't you…**

***whistles***

**Shirashi: DIDN'T YOU?**

**Y-**

***shuts off***


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! whatcha doin?**

**All: *sweatdrop***

**Mikan: obviously reading your stories…**

**r-right ^/./^ I knew that!**

**Natsume: one day, I just ask for one normal day!**

**I had a really weird dream last night!**

**Natsume: what was it about**

***grins***

**Mikan: /./**

**Natsume: oh…**

**So it was about the camp out ya'll are having, but I'm so not putting it in the story!**

**Hotaru: she's gonna tell us, isn't she?**

**YEP! So there was a guy and he got Mikan drunk somehow (?) and made out with her (O.O) and then Natsume saw and got very sad, And then a bunch of stuff happened and she explained that she was drunk and says sorry he didn't trust her. Although a lot of you would think that too, all of you, actually… Anyways, so she got kidnapped and he saved her (duh) that he got kidnapped (by the same persons [?]) and she tried to save him but I woke up before she could…**

**Natsume: pervert…**

**how so?**

**Natsume: you had a dream where people made out…**

**Actually he did more than that when you didn't see… it was implied, anyways…**

**Natsume: see, kids, this is what happens when you have no life…**

**:(**

**All: *nod in agreement***

**D'X T^T ya'll are mean…**

Mikan looked in her backpack. "Le(t)s'see here…" she shuffled through it. "Ehem, 5 shirts, and pants, socks and - a-hum…- essentials…"

=^.-=

Hotaru packed yet another electrical appliance into her over-stuffed duffel. Cramming in one last sock, she sighed and zipped it up.

Karou tore out her soccer ball and pushed some clothes out of the way, that stuffed the ball back in and sat on the suitcase to latch it back up

=^w^=

Miyako looked in horror at her traveling purse. "Wah! sona!" she cried. No place for her makeup and hair brush!

=OwO=

Each Miseki picked up a small bag with one shirt, pants ect. Miseki had a plan. Seven dopplegangers, a small pack for five, and the rest can carry a larger duffel with all her different stuff in 'em…

=[^v^]=

Momoko threw her carry-on-type suitcase into a wheelbarrow of snacks.

=3=

Kitty and Miyuki met up at the front of the school. "Mou, everyone takes so long!" Miyuki sighed.

"Yep…"

=:)=

Tsubasa, with his backpack slung over one shoulder (In a "I think I'm sooo cool" way), waited outside his girlfriend's dorm.

=:(=

Luka stopped and waved to Hotaru. "Yo!" he smiled.

"Hi, Luka-piyo… :| :) ^^" she answered.

=;P=

Natsume sighed and trudged to the bus stop, where he agreed to meet up with everyone, due to the fact that he was in charge of buying snacks and stuff for the first day. With a few plastic bags slung over his shoulder and some in his hands, its hard to climb onto a bus. You know, sometimes, they move slowly and you have to grab onto the railing? Well, that's what it was like for Natsume. Only if he grabbed the rail, the bag in his hand might swing and of course he **had** to have the eggs in that bag.

=…? what other emoticons?=

"Mou!" Kitty waved to Hotaru and her boyfriend (Hotaru's bf, not Kitty's, Kitty's is elsewhere) "It sure took you long enough…"

"Gomen, Gomen!" Luka clapped his hands together and closed one eye. "We stopped by everyones rooms to see how far along they were…"

Hotaru nodded and spoke softly. "But where are the RRB's rooms? We couldn't find them…"

Miyuki shrugged. "Where ARE they?"

+elsewhere+

"No-stars? We're NO STARS!" Boomer pounded his fist on the wall, and blood trickled down his fingers.

"And the girls are all two-stars!" Brick moaned and fell onto the lumpy bed.

"Moreover…" Tic marks multiplied on Butch's face and head. "WHY ARE WE SHARING A ROOM!" (Zooms out and shows the whole school, his yell is heard and many students turn their heads to see where the voice is coming from.)

**Continued!**

**Eh, your right, random dude!**

**Dude: I'm not a random dude, I'm the second guy you threw a dictionary at, remember?**

**OH! right!**

**RD: yeah…**

**OKAY! well, I guess we're just out of our alter-egos, than! Which means… careful, Luka-pyon!**

**Luka:?**

**Hotaru: *black aura* no time for a girlfriend, huh?**

**Luka: O.O eek… Th-that was my alter-self talking, Hotaru! I-It wasn't me! * being chased***

**Hotaru: *doing the chasing***

**And that concludes today's chapter! BYE-NEE!**

**Mikan: that was last chapter…**

**(Cardboard falls down, it says: Our GAPPG!)**

**Mikan: *head pokes through cardboard* THIS WAS LAST TIME TOO!**

**Kagamine Len: wtf am I doing here?**

**:3**

**Len: your that crazy Bubbles/Kitty-cosplay stalker that glomped me with a… I mean, with Deep Sea Neko-chama!**

**YEP! *glomps him* Neko-chama is my suuuuuuper good friend!**

**Mikan: you'll make KeroNya jealous if you put in a bunch of your other friends and not her!**

**Liar-Buttocks! KeroNya is my super good friend too! And so is PWL and FALP!**

**Mikan: No one'll know who your talking about if you say PWL and FALP… those are initials…**

**demo! Those are their nicknames!**

**Natsume: WTF HAPPENED TO BYE-NEE?**

**r-right...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiii! **

**Hotaru: *looking around, holding camera*what'cha looking for?**

**Hotaru: Len…**

**yeah, he's out at the moment, dying in some song…**

**Hotaru: it's scary, though… he didn't die in Prisoner, but you except him to…**

**Mikan: HIYAAAS!**

**hi! Your late! **

**Mikan: sorry, someone was taking pictues of Kagamine Len and ranting about his relationships. Then there was a crowd… **

**Len…**

**Hotaru: who do you like him with…**

**do you care?**

**Hotaru: *shakes head***

**I like him with Miku (thanks to a certain friend for telling me about it…) and Kaito with Meiko, and Rin doesn't have a boyfriend :( Such a waste...**

**Disclaimer!**

**Mikan: We don't own Gakuen Alice, **

**Bubbles: Or PPGz**

**Oh, and we're looking for a beta reader! please contact if you wanna! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to both Elle **_**and**_** Chrystal. Hope you both like it!lolz, Shine forever!**

**Hotaru: That was random...**

**Yeah, it was s'pposed to be dramatic... but I feel bad cause I thought I added this, but for real I didn't... ¬¬(- is an idiot)**

It took a while, but Mikan **finally** arrived at the bus stop. "Gomen-nosai!"

Chrystal elbowed her. "Natsume's been looking for you for quite some time…"

He blushed. "Yeah, where were you?"

Mikan's eyes widened and she looked at Miyuki. "Nowhere." _'sorry, Natsume! I can't say it in front of Miyuki, but I was working on party plans…'_

"Just packing. It's hard to get all this stuff down here when theres no elevator in the school…" she nodded.

"Look! the bus!" Miyuki cried out, breaking an akward silence.

"But where are the rest of the junior higher?" Mikan looked around. "Tsubasa-senpai and Miseki-senpai haven't showed up yet."

"I dunno." Miyuki said. "Maybe they went with the rest of the junior highers…"

"Then what about you?" Mikan smoothed her skirt under her and sat on the bus-stop bench.

"I'm a 'junior supervisor'…" she said and stretched before plopping down on the bench next to her.

"Huh…"

"Kitty'd be one too, but she's not coming… She failed the exam we took last week." Miyuki shook her head. "She's just so…"

Mikan nodded. "Yeeeah…"

It took the minute they were talking for, for the bus to pull up to the stop.

"All aboard!" called a pretty blonde lady. "Lets go to the woods!"

"Hi, Kanaka-sensei!" Miyuki waved and sat in the way sat in the aisle seat, and Natsume by the window, and Hotaru sat across from her friend and next to Luka (who was in the window seat). Kokoro-yome sat in front of Natsume, beside Iinchou, and Permy sat in front of Horatu, beside her friend (also a member of the Natsume-Luka fanclub).

The bus drove past a bunch of 'famous' sites, and the children stuck their noses to the glass to get a better look.

Suddenly, the bus stopped (And some of those students who weren't sitting properly banged their foreheads on the seats in front of them. Which is why all you good little children oughta sit correctly in your seats!).

"Demanded by teachers to be a junior supervisor…" a puff of smoke came and went, and Elle stood on the bus. "Elle-chan!"

_'Always making an entrance…wait…why is Elle-chan here? Obviously to be a junior supervisor…am I seriously talking to myself? I gotta hang around Kitty a little less… *sweatdrop*'_

"Hi, Miyuki!" Elle waved. She went to the back of the bus and sat next to her friend.

"Where's that strange glomping-person?"

"Who?"

"You know… hey, Mikan, whats that strange glomping-person's name?"

"Kitty?" Mikan answered.

"Right, her." Elle snapped her fingers.

_'Kitty…'_ Miyuki sighed. _'You've earned a nickname like that? That so like you… Why must my friends be strange? T^T'_"She failed the exam. So.."

"Oh." Elle nodded.

"Eh, she gave me her contact information…"

_'Seriously, Kitty?'_ Miyuki sighed. "Why?"

"Cause of your-" she stopped. "Classified information."

"Huh?" the girl crooked her head.

"Classified information."

"Okay…?"

**He-he… sorry, I have, like no time since I started school… So I'm sorry, KeroNya-chan!  
><strong>**Plus... this chapter sorta sucks**

**Natsume: The whole story sucks.**

**meanie...**


End file.
